dreamemulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Punchbattle
Welcome Greetings, I'm new at the wiki and I enjoy helping you to make the wiki more accurate. I was that guy who wrote the "entities" page and made that complex subclasses system. I apologize for all the trouble I've made, but, like I said, I'm new to this wiki, so if I make a mistake I'll learn from it. But other than making the useless entity classification, I've edited also some other pages around the wiki. I hope to make this wiki even more complete, but if I do something wrong, please tell me why it is and what it is. Again, sorry for all the trouble made. Cordiali saluti, Linking System Device (talk) 16:08, October 17, 2012 (UTC)Linking System Device P.S. I've only done the "entity" classification, I'm not that guy who changed "location" and did all that other stuff that you mention in Pendulumetrees talk page. hey man would you mind dropping me an email? theflypigmy@gmail.com you seem to know a lot more about this game than most people and i have a few questions. thanks P.S. II. Well my e-mail address is the following: Redacted, just in case.Linking System Device (talk) 17:18, October 18, 2012 (UTC)Linking System Device. Hey! I've only been playing LSD for about two weeks now, so I don't know a whole lot about the game. But I'd be happy to work on the object pages! (I apologize in advance if any of my info is incorrect, again, I haven't played that long.) Btw, what emulator do you use? (Or do you have the actual game? That would be cool.) My emulator don't seem to be the greatest quality, so my pictures always turn out kind of blurry... also, one other thing. Should the Evil texture be refered to as the "Downer" texture or the "Evil" texture? I've heard it both ways. IggyAndPkmn (talk) 21:44, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Haha, sure man. I like both writing and taking pictures. Thanks for the ePSXe download link, I think I'll try it out. The emulator I'm currently using (PSXfin) isn't that great. At least, when it comes to the quality of the graphics... (although maybe I could fix that with a plugin? I have absolutely no idea where to put it though, it doesn't make it very clear.) I looked at the Wizard Guide in the configuration tab thing, and that seemed pretty helpful. I could figure out where to put the plugins and all, but uh... where exactly do I put the actual game in? The PSXfin used a .bin and .cue file, and I would just go to "Insert CD image" and put in the .bin file... funny thing is I think I can find help on pretty much everything else when it comes to the ePSXe EXCEPT where to put the actual game. IggyAndPkmn (talk) 05:59, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! That seemed to work. But uh, a few other things... how do you take screenshots? Normally, I would press Ctrl + Alt + Enter to make the game's window smaller and use the Windows Snipping Tool (cuz I'm lame). And, although maybe this is just my computer, what's up with that fact that whenever I close the game, the sound keeps playing, even when everything is totally closed? Anyway, thanks for the help. I hope I can everything working right soon. IggyAndPkmn (talk) 02:11, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Hello, I just wanted you to know that on youtube there are some videos about the glitch texture set. Cordiali Saluti, Linking System Device (talk) 18:23, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I think I can figure out the rest from here. Thanks for the help! Yeah, and about the sound, I donno. But it doesn't seem like too much of a problem... at least as long as it isn't ghosts. IggyAndPkmn (talk) 00:06, December 23, 2012 (UTC) i agree with you im tired of everyone claiming THE GRAYMAN IS REAL! HES CLIMBIN IN YO WINDOWS SNATCHIN YO PEOPLE UP! it really pisses me off its like okay ummm ive ran straight into the grayman attempting to punch him "derp" countless times...so why arent i a psychopath yet? or possesed? BECAUSE ITS JUST A GAME!Ultimate ninja master (talk) 14:29, March 4, 2013 (UTC) why hello there~ DragonTamerMCT (talk) 20:14, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Still alive and kicking I see? DragonTamerMCT (talk) 05:33, January 11, 2014 (UTC)